Lupin's Love Abroad
by SamuraiSirius
Summary: NOT MARY SUEThe marauders are in there 20's now and James and Lily have just been married. The groupd has decided to go on a trip to NYC for some fun. Little does Lupin know that he will meet his first true love in the Big Apple RemusOC of course
1. Cheap Tickets and Muggle Waste

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characters.  I made up the girl and the plot but it's still based on her idea!

****************

            Remus Lupin, 22, had been out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for about five years now.  He had graduated top in his class and had gone on to become a free-lance writer.  However work was hard to find for our friend for as many know, he is a werewolf.  Every full moon he would turn into a wolf like creature and loose control of himself.  However on a trip to America with his Marauder buddy's and Lily he runs into a girl that will change his life forever.  A girl whose name has been linked to his since the beginning of Rome, a girl who holds her own secret.  A witch who will bring him love, life, and happiness.  A woman whose name is: Rommie

~*~

            Remus couldn't believe that he and the rest of the marauders, including James's new wife Lily, were going on a trip to New York City in this muggle contraption.  Remus knew that Lily had probably talked James into it.  James could never resist Lily, and from the look on his friend's faces, they also were wishing they weren't going on this thing.  "Lily…what exactly did you call this thing," Sirius asked dragging his and Peter's luggage.  Lily, who was clamped onto James's arm replied, "It's called an Air-place Sirius," she said smiling.  "And why, might I ask, are we taking one," Sirius added flinging his luggage onto the baggage thing and leaving the rest to Lily.  

            Sirius turned to Remus, "If James gets us involved in any more muggle experiences I swear I'll kill him," he said shaking out his arms from lugging the luggage.  Lily turned to her friends and handed each a ticket.  Remus looked at his then at Lily, "Lily why couldn't we have done it the easy way and used a Port key," he asked pocketing the ticket.  "Really Remus…I thought you of all people would understand why we're doing this," Lily huffed her hands on her hips.  "Which is," Sirius asked smiling broadly, they had obviously hit a nerve.  "Well I think it would be good for you to experience some non-magical transportation…to expand your understanding of the muggle world," she said a little bit louder than necessary.  James put his arms on Lily's shoulders, "Lily, dear, I think we better get to the…plane before it leaves," he said attempting to calm his new wife down.  Lily took a deep breath and smiled up at James, "Your right…let's go," she said and led the way through the airport.

            They boarded the plane and luckily enough Remus got a seat next to a window, unfortunately on his other side was…Sirius.  Sirius was looking around him at the huge airplane and shaking his head with laughter, "how the hell do these muggles do it…how does this err-plain get off the ground, it must way more than a dozen trolls," he said looking around at everyone, bouncing around like a little kid.  Lily turned around; they were in the row ahead of Sirius, "Sirius, SHUT UP!" she shouted and turned back to face the front.  Needless to say they had attracted a little bit of attention from the other passengers.  

Lily shook her head, "Why did you invite them James," she asked turning to him.  James smiled weakly, "Lil you know I couldn't let them miss out on a trip abroad," he said then kissed her slightly.  Lily sighed, "I guess your right," Lily looked around.  "Hey James…where's Peter," she asked.  Remus looked up from his spot by the window, they were fixing to take off and Peter's seat was empty, "He's right here," Remus said holding up a small rat.  Lily sighed again, "I knew that price was low for tickets…just make sure no one sees it," she said.  Unfortunately before Remus could put Wormtail back in his pocket an old lady from across the aisle shrieked and fainted at the sight of it.

Sirius, who had been leaning over Remus to watch as they lifted off, turned back around and laughed, "Poor Wormtail…we haven't even gotten to New York and women are already falling for you."  Remus snickered and the rat Wormtail crawled back into the sleeve of Remus's discarded jacket. 

~*~

Once they were in the air, Sirius decided to go to the bathroom.  After about 30 minuets Lily turned to Remus, "Go check on your friend…I think he might have flushed himself down the toilet," she said.  Remus stood and smiled at Lily, "Or he might have pulled aside that blonde stewardess…I've never seen him look at a muggle like that," he said and walked down the aisle toward the restroom.  

When he got there he saw that the sign still said 'Occupied' and that there were at least 5 people in line to get in, all looking very unhappy.  Remus shook his head and sighed, "figures," he mumbled.  He pushed pass the people in line telling them that it was his friend in there and that he would get him out.  "Hold on just a minuet," he said and turned his back to them.  He slipped out his wand from his jean pocket and whispered, "_Alohomora_," and the door clicked open.  He pushed open the door further to see Sirius inspecting the toilet with great interest, flushing it every five seconds and laughing.  Remus looked over his shoulder and noticed that the line was trying to see what was going on.  Remus gritted his teeth and pulled Sirius out, "Sorry folks…my friend forgot his medication," he said.  Immediately most of the people backed up a bit.   Remus chuckled to himself as he dragged Sirius back to his seat.

Remus sat down with Sirius and Lily turned around immediately, "And what exactly were you doing Mr. Black," she asked sternly.  Sirius smiled, "I was only using the toilet…but tell me Lily," he began his smile widening, "how do muggles feel about being rained on with waste," he asked complete innocence on his face.  Remus and James looked at each other and burst into laughter Lily looked like she was about to hurdle the seats.  "THE WASTE DOESN'T LEAVE THE PLANE IT'S STORED IN A VAT IN THE PLANE!" Lily jumped up and yelled, causing the surrounding passengers to stare again.  Lily blushed and sank down into her seat, James patting her on the shoulder.  Remus and Sirius laughed and then went to staring out the window at the view of the ocean they were now over.  They heard Lily mutter, "this is going to be a long trip," and the two Marauders smiled at each other.  This was defiantly going to be a trip worth remembering.

~TO BE CONT~

AN: So how did you guys like that!  Pretty good?  I bet you can't guess what the girl's name is, I know I said Rommie, but what does Rommie stand for I wonder?  Hmmm…well whoever guesses the name right can have a cameo in chappie two!  Sorry Jen and Amanda but since you know you can't guess!! XD Chappie 2 should be up sometime next Saturday…hopefully!


	2. Lily's Cousin and the Blue Shoe

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters J.K. Rowling does.   I don't really own Caitlin either…she owns herself!!  Isn't that right Caitlin!! XD

A/N:  Anyways…our winner was CAITLIN!!  (See disclaimer)  Unfortunately Caitlin won't be making a cameo…INSTEAD she gets a full character roll!! XD It would have been a cameo…but I didn't know where to put her as a cameo…so she got booted up to a full charrie…or maybe a supporting actress type role thingie!! NONE THE LESS!!  She WAS correct in guessing that Rommie's real name is Romulus.  I know it's a guys name…but if I can have a guy teacher named Stacey…then I can have a girl character names Romulus.  Plus it sounds 'KIND OF' girlish anyway.  So no flames okay!!  Up you guys enjoy chappie 2!!  Anyways…on with chappie 2!!!  :: Cackle::

Oh yeah…Caitlin…if that's not what you look like I'm sorry…I hope it's okay though!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The airplane soon landed, (after about 5 hours of flight) in the New York City Airport.  The Marauders gathered the luggage from luggage claim.  When they were near the airport's entrance the guys were surprised to see a tall girl with shoulder length straight brown hair and green eyes, holding up a sign that said 'Lily Potter,' in big bright red letters.  Lily however smiled with glee and dashed over to the brunette and hugged her, "Caitlin how are you," Lily cried nearly knocking over the brown-haired 'Caitlin' with her hug.  Caitlin smiled happily and looked over Lily's shoulder at the four men standing there confused, "Umm…Lil who are your friends," she asked.

            Lily gasped and let go of Caitlin spinning around to face her forgotten friends, "Sorry Caitlin," Lily said and introduced her husband and his crew.  Caitlin smiled, mostly looking at Sirius, "Hi my name's Caitlin Evans," she said.  James looked at Lily, "Evans," he questioned raising an eyebrow at Lily.  Lily smiled, "She's my cousin on my dad's side," she explained her arm around her cousin.

            James looked hurt, "If you're her cousin why didn't you come to our wedding," he asked.  Caitlin sighed, "Our quidditch team manager said that weddings of cousins weren't an excuse to go and miss training," she said rolling her eyes.  The Marauders eyes widened, "You…you mean your…a…a," Sirius stuttered in disbelief.  Caitlin pouted, "Hey there are witches in America," she snapped and Lily laughed, "I forgot to tell them you were a witch Caitlin," Lily said.  Caitlin put her hands on her hips and glared at her cousin, "You obviously forgot to mention me period!!  Your own HUSBAND DIDN'T EVEN KNOW," Caitlin exclaimed causing the marauders to laugh.

            Lily smiled, "Well you can tell them all about yourself hen we get to your 'penthouse," Lily said.  Remus blinked, "Penthouse," he repeated.  He hadn't known they would be staying at Lily's cousin's place.  He hoped they could work out his "full moon" problem.  Lily had told them they were staying for about a year ((a/n: just to have more fun…thought a year would be fun…maybe they're studying abroad for work…who knows…it's my fic they can stay in New York as long as I feel like it!!)).  Remus sighed, well hopefully the Marauders would think of something; nothing had ever stopped them before.  Caitlin smiled at Remus, "Yeah my penthouse.  It's located in a wizarding community just outside of New York City," she explained.  "There's a wizarding city in New York," Remus asked curiously.  Caitlin looked hurt, "Didn't Hogwarts teach you ANYTHING, about other wizarding communities," she asked.  The four just shrugged their shoulders.  Caitlin sighed and beckoned them to follow her, they obeyed.  So after a few more minuets the Marauders once again gathered up the luggage and prepared to leave.

            They exited the building with Lily and Caitlin walking in front talking about how their lives were going.  When they reached an alley Caitlin motioned for them to go down it.  They followed and when they saw a dumpster Caitlin started digging through it madly.  "Where the hell is it," she said throwing thrash out over her shoulder.  Sirius and James laughed as an old worn out blue tennis shoe hit Peter squarely in the forehead.  Peter fell backwards from the concussion and Caitlin turned around to see what had happened, noticing the shoe, "You found it," she exclaimed.  Peter held up the shoe, "err…this shoe," he asked.  Remus raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me Ms. Evans, but why do we need a shoe," he asked examining the shoe.  Caitlin looked at Lily, "Are you sure this is the same Remus you told me about…never mind, the shoe is a port key…how else do you expect to get to Franklin Cove," she replied her hand on her hips.  "Franklin Cove," Peter asked standing up.  "The wizarding community; it was named after Ben Franklin, one of the most famous wizards in America," Caitlin explained.   "Honestly…just touch the damn shoe," she said putting her own finger on the shoe.  The others did the same and in an instant they were gone, hurtling towards Foris Cove. 

~TO BE CONTINUED~

A/N:  Yeah I know…Rommie wasn't in this chappie either, well I'm sorry, I thought I was gonna bring her in on this chappie but things changed.  I'm pretty sure it will be chapter 3!! XD WELL LET'S HOPE ANYWAY!!    What did you guys think about Ben Franklin being a wizard, I thought it sounded about right…what do you think about our new charrie Caitlin.  What does the real Caitlin think about Caitlin?  LOL.  Please review, also you might wanna check out my other fic: Harry Potter: Marauders Era.  Yeah I know…lame title but according to my reviews it's good.  Well hope you guys enjoyed chappie 2!! Review please!!   


	3. Muggle Drinks and Karaoke Jynx

A/N: Just noticed that in last chappie that I used both Franklin Cove and Foris Cove.  Well it's supposed to be Franklin.  Just forgot to edit that last Foris.  So anyways, I hope you guys are liking it so far.  I'm still not too sure if Rommie is even showing up yet.

Rommie: Don't you love me author?

Author: Oh Rommie…don't give me that…I mean you have to come in eventually!!

Rommie: -.- yeah right you haven't even figured out what my secret is yet…

Author: SHUT UP!! ^___^' Well actually she's right…I haven't decided what her secret should be.  Any ideas?  My 2 faithful reviewers: Angel and Caitlin.  What do you think should Rommie's secret be?  I was thinking either werewolf of a wolf animagi.  What do you think?  Of course I was thinking of the werewolf thing but there'll be a twist to it either way, something no one will suspect!!  Well…tell me what you think werewolf or wolf animagi in you R/R 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, end of story…well not literally…but…OH JUST READ THE DAMN THING!!  Oh yeah Coke and Pepsi belong to their respected companies, you'll see where these come in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            They landed shortly after just outside a small park.  Caitlin led them down a sidewalk and in a few minuets they were standing outside an apartment complex.  When they reached Caitlin's penthouse Lily gasped, "It's beautiful," she said as Caitlin opened the door.  It was true.  It was really big, taking up one whole floor; it had a small kitchen and dining area, a picturesque (AN: I DID NOT spell that on the first try…I used spell check) little living room, and down the hall you could see the main bedroom and the smaller rooms.  Not even Sirius could say anything bad about it, so he just set the luggage down in the entrance way as Caitlin started the tour of the house.

After the 'grand' tour was finished Caitlin flopped down onto a sofa in the living room, followed shortly by Sirius and the others.  Caitlin eyed Sirius, who had flopped down on the couch as well, "I see you've made yourself right at home," she said kicking him lightly in the ribs.  He stuck out his tongue, "Your home is my home," he said and got up and made for the fridge.  Caitlin sighed and sat up, yelling to Sirius, "HEY BRING ME AND MY GUESTS SOME DRINKS," she said.  They laughed as they heard Sirius mutter something about being reduced to a house-elf in the kitchen.  

Remus smiled and looked at Caitlin from his spot on the floor, propped up by the couch that she was crashed on.  "So Caitlin, what are wizarding schools like in America," he asked curiously.  James groaned, "Remus…we just got out of school five years ago and you want to talk about it NOW," he asked.  Remus ignored him and looked at Caitlin for an answer.  Caitlin smiled, "Well it's kind of the same system as England's really, at around the age of 11 we get an owl telling us we've been accepted," she began, now laying stretched out on the couch.  

"I attended North Franklin which is actually located a little off from the village," she said with pride, "I was put into Aves," she said.  At the questioning looks she got she added, "From what I hear it's sort of like Gryffindor," she said.  The others smiled and gave their approval and carried on.  "From what I've heard of there are two school's on the US east coast, one in central US, and one on the west coast," she said ticking them off on her fingers.  "North Franklin is for the upper part of the east coast, while South Franklin is for the lower part of the east coast, there's a lot of rivalry between these schools," she added trying to remember all she could about America Wizarding schools, "I think South Franklin is located somewhere in Florida," she said.

She went on for a while about the other schools; central State's school was Merlin Academy and was located in Louisiana, last she'd heard.  She knew next to nothing about the west coast school only that that school was located somewhere in California.  While she was talking about her job Sirius came back in with some cans of coke and was looking at them strangely.  "You didn't have any Butterbeer so I grabbed these," he said handing Caitlin a coke and passing a can each to his friends.  

Caitlin smiled, "Oh this is Coke, it's a popular drink among Muggles in America, I kind of fancy it myself," she said then looked at Sirius as he attempted to open the can.  Caitlin laughed, "Silly…your supposed to shake it first then pull that tab," she said.  Sirius obeyed and pulled the tab.   Instantly foamy cokey goodness spewed everywhere and covered Sirius, whose eyes were as big as dinner plates.  Immediately everyone burst out laughing, Caitlin the hardest.  She opened her own coke and drank, "Sorry Sirius…but Lily told me how much of a prankster you were…so I thought I'd see if I could get you," she said and winked at him.  Sirius muttered the cleaning charm and plopped down on the couch next to Caitlin and glared at her through his shaggy hair.  Caitlin pouted and leaned over at Sirius seductively, "Awh…can Sirius dish it but not take it," she asked.  The Marauders rolled with laughter and Sirius glared at her Remus spoke up, "You might want to watch your back Caitlin…Sirius has strange ways of getting revenge," he said opening his own coke and taking a sip.  "Wow this stuff is great…wonder why wizard's don't try and market this," he said gulping it down now.  Caitlin laughed, "They tried…ever heard of Pepsi…it's okay….but for some reason Coke is the one thing the Muggles beat us in," she said and took a sip of her own Coke and sighed in happiness.

~*~*~

            After a few more hours of talking and joking Caitlin stood up and stretched her legs, she had never laughed so hard in a long while.  She looked at them a big smile on her face, "How about I take you guys to a club," she asked.  They all nodded and went to go get freshened up.  Sirius and Remus were in a room together, while James and Peter were in another, much to James's pleas.  Caitlin had simply explained she didn't want to think of her cousin doing 'you-know-what' in her house.  Immediately James and Lily had both blushed and Remus and Sirius had fallen to the floor in fits of laughter.  So it was agreed that James and Peter would share a room, with an adjoined bathroom with Sirius and Remus.

            They arrived at the club, which was called, "Crystal Silver."  It turned out to be a little more upbeat than the name made it sound.  It was full of young witches and wizards who were partying and having fun.  There was even a wizard version of the karaoke machine.  (A/N: it works a lot like when Dumbledore had them sing the school song and that ribbon of words shot from his wand)  Remus, Peter, and Caitlin sat on the sidelines while Lily and James danced.  They had been sitting with Sirius as well but he was currently dancing with a blonde witch.  Caitlin looked disappointed, watching Sirius the whole time and only answering questions with a 'yes' or 'no' no matter what they were.

            Remus decided to walk around, and found himself heading towards the karaoke section.  He sank down into a green bean bag chair and decided to watch the entertainment.  He didn't have to wait long, it seemed that Americans, especially the young witches, liked singing songs in front of strangers.  Most of them sang popular witch bands, though Remus didn't know any, he wasn't one for popular music.  He started to drift off until a dark haired girl came on stage.

            She had raven black hair with silver streaks in it.  She was pretty tall, Remus was sure that if he stood next to her that they would be about the same height, and she was very thin.  She had semi-pale skin and deep ice-blue eyes that scanned the crowd seeming to look for someone and yet no one at the same time.  She was drop dead gorgeous and had an air of mystery about her.  She pulled out her wand and did a small enchantment to make her voice a little louder, not to much, but enough to be heard over the crowd, "Hello…my name is Rommie and I'm going to be performing a recent song…it's by a muggle group but I hope you like it anyway," she said and began to sing as the words and music poured out of her wand.

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
(Bring me to life)

After the dark haired girl finished the song she made her voice return to normal, bowing at the large amount of applause she received.  Especially from Lupin who couldn't take his eyes off her the entire time, _ 'that was amazing…I have to meet that girl…but…shit…like she'll wanna talk to me,_' Remus thought sitting down after the clapping had died away.  "Hey," a sweet feminine voiced asked.  Remus looked up and turned a very interesting shade of red.  "My name's Rommie and I couldn't help but noticing you staring at me," the voice said from above him.  It was the girl who he had been staring at, she was talking to him, and he didn't know what to say.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So what did you think of Chappie 3.  See I told you I'd get Rommie in here this chapter.  Oh yeah…that song belongs to Evanescence.  I know they weren't around in Remus's time, but I felt that song really related to Remus a lot.  It might actually be the theme song for this Story.  For those who don't know the title of this song is "Bring me to life," by Evanescence, as I said, this is in the movie 'Daredevil,' in the dagger scene with the sandbags.  Hope you liked this chappie please review and don't forget about telling me what Rommie's secret should be: werewolf or wolf animagi.  R/R


	4. Legends of Rome and Hurdling Fences

A/N: After a whole week of waiting here it is: Chapter 4 of Remus's Love story. ::sigh:: This story is turning out better than I anticipated, especially since I finally figured out what was going to happen and what is so special about Rommie!! :: cackle:: AND YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO KEEP READING TO FIND OUT!!  XD Now let the fanfic madness begin!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Remus stared up at Rommie for a few minuets before shaking himself out of it, "Err…my…my name's Remus," he said stuttering badly.  He wanted to slap himself but knew she probably find him even more of a loser.  Rommie laughed and sat down on the red beanbag next to him, "Remus, eh," she said smiling, "you a Brit," she asked.  Remus blinked, "err…uh…yeah, why," he asked.  Rommie smiled, "Accent," she said.  Remus shrugged, he could never tell if he had an accent or not, he hung out with British friends, how was he supposed to know.  

Rommie then chuckled, "Are you always this quiet," she asked sweetly.  Remus swallowed, feeling his cheeks turn red again, "sort of," he mumbled.  Rommie smiled, "Makes sense, considering I killed you in legend," she said winking at him.  Remus spit out his drink, "What are you talking about," he asked looking at her as though she was going to jump up and kill him.  Rommie laughed harder, "My full name is Romulus Kaynoin, Romulus like in the legend of how Rome was founded," she said.  "If I remember the story correctly I founded Rome and killed you because you could jump over the fence around Rome," she said taking a sip from her own drink.  Remus laughed, "That's odd…what are the chances that I'd meet a girl names Romulus," he said.  

"But wait…isn't Romulus a boys name," a voice said from over them.  Remus looked up and nearly feel over, "Sirius what the crap…I thought you were dancing with Sabrina," he said, his cheeks turning red, 'Great…Sirius is here and is going to embarrass my friend…he's probably also going to figure out I have a crush on her,' Remus thought.  Sirius smiled down at the two, "Her name was Selene," he said and threw himself down on a blue chair.  "So…Romulus…as I was saying," Sirius said leaning forward, putting himself between Remus and Rommie, "isn't Romulus a boy's name," he said.  Romulus glared at him then smiled, "Does it really matter, it's just a name my parents gave me, besides, I think it's a cool name," she said and took a sip of her drink.  Sirius shrugged, "Oh well…just curious, so what's this I hear about you killing Remus," he asked smiling.  Remus sighed and stood up, "I'm going to go get another drink," he said and stormed away.

~*~

            Rommie talked to Sirius for a bit, trying to find out some more about Remus.  She, unknown to Sirius and Remus, had been following Remus around the club for a while.  She had seen him out of the corner of her eye and was immediately attracted.  He seemed so hansom and calm, not like most of the people who came to the club.  She hadn't wanted to stalk him but she just couldn't stop following him.  'I hate it though…I hate what I have to do,' she thought.  After getting out of the conversation with Sirius she snuck over to the bar, where Remus sat.

"Hey again…nice friend, kind of talkative though," she said getting on a stool next to Remus.  Remus smiled, "Yeah…he's also a prankster," he said and took a sip from his drink, glad that Rommie had decided to join him.  "So when's the date," he asked.  "Date," Rommie asked raising an eyebrow.  "Sirius usually asks every girl he meets on a date," Remus said looking kind of sad about it.  Rommie laughed, "He's nice and all but I wouldn't go on a date with him…I'd much rather go with you," she said her ice blue eyes sparkling.   Remus fell off his chair, causing everyone at the bar to stare at him, "Wha…wha…what," he stuttered.  Rommie laughed and helped him up, "I'd-like-to go-on-a-date-with-you," she said slowly.  

Remus took a deep breath and stood up, his face once again red, "I'd…I'd like that," he said smiling weakly.  Rommie grinned and grabbed a napkin, "Great, you can owl me later with where to meet you," she said scribbling her address on the napkin and handing it to Remus.  Remus nodded and gulped taking the napkin.  Rommie smiled, "Well I have to go, I expect your owl later," she said and winked, leaving the bar.  "Nice girl," a voice said from the other side of him.  Remus nodded, staring off into la-la land, "Yeah," he sighed.  Then spun around to see who had said that, "LILY," he exclaimed.

Lily winked at him, her green eyes shimmering in the lights of the club, "I saw Sirius talking to you two, I was going to stop him but then you left for the bar," she explained smiling.  "So…you're going on a date," she said taking a sip from her straw.  Remus nodded smiling sheepishly, "yes…and I expect there will be hell from Sirius and James," he said looking at his feet.  "Oh God what have I done…I'm going on a date with a girl," he said running his hands through his sandy hair.  Lily laughed, "That's generally what guys do," she said winking at Remus.  "It'll be alright," she added seeing the horrible look on Remus's face.  "I can take care of the guys, you should go on the date, you'll have fun," she said smiling.  Remus looked unsure, "Thanks Lily…but…I know this won't last…as soon as she finds out," he said looking at the floor.  Lily hugged Remus, "If she's really the girl for you, she'll love you no matter what," she said and laughed, "Look who I'm with…if I married a wanna-be Quidditch captain, what makes you think she won't like a werewolf," she said.  Remus laughed, "Yeah I guess your right Lily," he said, "thanks," he added and finished his drink.  "Anytime," she said and finished her own.  They hopped off the stools and walked back towards the group, where they could here Sirius telling them about the girl that killed Remus. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So how was that?  I did a little research on the legend of the twins.  Very interesting.  Rommie gave the basic summary of it…well a funnier version anyway.  Hope you guys liked this Chappie.  Please review!!


	5. James's Owl and Wakeup Call

A/N: Thanks everyone for all the compliments on my writing.  You have no idea how good they make me feel.  And BlueFeather11, thanks, for your compliment on my Lupin portrayal skills.  This makes me feel uber happy!!  Hope to get more reviews this time too!! 

Disclaimer: Recognize it, ain't mine.  Don't recognize it…it's most likely mine

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The Marauders, Caitlin, and Lily got home around midnight; worn out.  Caitlin, who had gotten quite drunk, was being carried by an even drunker Sirius.  Remus shook his head, "I told you two not to have that Fire Whiskey drinking contest," he said.  Caitlin smiled, "I stills says I beats Sir-I-us fares and squares," she said stumbling a bit in a drunken stupor.  Sirius shook his head but nearly lost his balance doing so, "I saw you throw up your 6th glass," he said and then fell over onto the couch, falling asleep.  "I hope Caitlin has some medicine," Lily said as Caitlin joined Sirius on the couch.   "Why," asked Peter looking at Caitlin and Sirius curiously.  "They are going to have one hell of a hang over in the morning," she said then yawned.  "Well…I'm off to bed," she said and headed towards Caitlin's room.  James and Peter went to their rooms and Remus went to his, but not before he wrote his letters.

            Remus pulled out some parchment and a black quill.  He went over to the window and sat on the floor, his back to the window, as he began to write:

            _            Dear Romulus,_

_I have heard from my friend Lily's cousin that the Broadway shows are very good.  I was wondering if you would like to attend one with me.  I'm not quite sure what they're showing; I think it might be a show called "Chicago."  I know it sounds strange, but Caitlin says that it's a great muggle musical.  Would you like to meet me outside of the theater at 7:00?  Then we can have a late dinner when it's done.  Well it is late; I hope to have your reply tomorrow.  Good night Rommie._

_                        Sincerely,_

_                                    Remus_

            Remus folded up the letter and went to find James's owl.  He found it sitting in the living room, a beautiful female Great Horned Owl.  James had named it Alethia, which means 'Truth.'  Remus had suggested the name because the Owl always seemed to know when James was lying and would hoot at James in a disapproving way.  Remus saw that the owl was awake and watching him with it's large amber eyes.  He went over to Alethia and smiled, "Hello Alethia…would you mind delivering a letter to Romulus Kaynoin," he asked.  Alethia hooted happily, Remus gave the letter to Alethia and took her over to the window.  Alethia took off out the window towards the quarter moon.  Remus tensed up, the moon was waxing, which meant in about a week.  Remus sighed and went off to bed, he had a date tomorrow.

~*~

Remus rolled over in bed to find two big eyes staring into his, "ARG," he yelled jumping out of bed and falling onto the floor.  Sirius sat up from his position on the bed and smiled, "Good morning sunshine," he said happily.  Remus stood up clutching his heart, "Sirius what the hell is wrong with you…you nearly gave me a heart attack," Remus said.  Sirius smiled, "I heard you mumbling in your sleep so I came to check on my precious little Remus," he said making a kissy face.  ((A/N: NO THIS ISN'T A SIRIUS/REMUS FIC…SIRIUS IS JUST PICKING ON REMUS!!…Thank you)).  Remus threw a pillow at Sirius who batted it away, "Come on…Caitlin made us breakfast…well sort of…she put these square bread like things into this shiny round box and then they popped up…the shiny box was cool," Sirius said smiling and getting off of Remus's bed.  "That would be a toaster you idiot…but I don't know about those 'square bread like things' come on," Remus said.

The two walked into the kitchen to find Caitlin fully dressed and wide awake while Lily looked like she had rolled out of bed, James looked about the same as Lily because Sirius, as Remus found out, had pounced on him that mourning.  Sirius and Caitlin smiled and Lily took some coffee, "How is it that you two go to be blind drunk and wake up without a hangover," Lily asked trying to keep herself from falling asleep in her coffee.  James nodded in agreement and Sirius and Caitlin smiled devilishly, "We told you we could hold our liquor," Sirius said and got some coffee.  Caitlin then went over to the toaster and picked up the plate of 'square bread like things' she put them on the counter in front of Lily and James who blinked.  Caitlin smiled, "They're Pop-tarts, a muggle food that's be when made in the toaster," she said.  Sirius sniffed at one then took a bite out of it, "Hey…it has strawberry filling," he said and scarfed it down.  Remus picked one up as well and ate it, it was actually very good but kind of dry so Remus got some milk from the refrigerator.  Remus looked over at Caitlin, "Why do you have so many muggle things around; first the coke then a toaster," he asked shutting the fridge.  Caitlin smiled, "My sister is a muggle and likes to visit sometimes so I have these for her so she feels more comfortable," she said and took a pop-tart herself.  

They ate all the Pop-tarts on the plate before Sirius remembered, "Crimmney…I forgot to wake up Peter…be right back," he said and smiling he dashed off to Peter's room.  After a few minuets they heard a loud yelp and a crash, all-coming from Peter's room.  Sirius walked in looking rather smug, "Peter's up," he announced and grabbed another pop tart.  Peter came in a few moments later, his hair ruffled and the comforter from the bed was dragging behind him.  Caitlin smiled, "Sirius…you're making the beds this morning," she said.  Sirius stuck his tongue out but whet off to the bedrooms anyway to 'make the beds.'

At around ten o'clock Alethia, James's owl, arrived with a letter in her beak.  James was surprised to see his owl outside the window, "Hey…I didn't let you out," he said letting Alethia in.  Alethia hooted and flew over to Remus dropping the letter onto his lap.  James raised an eyebrow, "Remus…why does Alethia have a letter for you," he asked.  Remus didn't reply, he was too busy opening the response letter from Rommie.  He pulled it out and unfolded the letter:

                        _Dear Remus,_

_Chicago sounds great.  I'll meet you on Broadway.  You can bring your friends if you want._

_                                    Love Rommie_

Remus smiled and was about to pocket the letter when he heard someone shout, "_Accio Letter_."  The letter flew out of Remus's hands and into Sirius's.  Sirius read it and smiled, "Hey guys…Remus is going on a date," he said.  Remus stood up, "Yeah…and your not coming," he said turning bright red.  Sirius smiled, "Oh come on Remus…I might want to see this 'Chicago,' too," Sirius said.  Remus blinked but then retorted, "Like you would be interested in a musical," he said.  Sirius smiled, "I'm always willing to try something new," Sirius turned to Caitlin.  "Oy!  Caitlin wanna go on a date with me to see Chicago tonight," he asked.  Caitlin, who had been putting away the washed coffee mugs dropped the mug, "err…uhh…sure Sirius," she said blushing slightly as she pulled out her wand and fixed the mug.  Lily clapped her hands together, "Oh that's sounds wonderful…a musical on Broadway," Lily clamped herself to James's arm.  "Come on James…let's go too," she asked looking up at him with her bright green eyes.  James turned red and nodded.  Remus blinked, "I didn't even invite you," he said glaring at Lily and Sirius.  Sirius smiled, "But I bet you were going to," he said.  Remus paused, he had thought about asking his friends along, they would help break the ice of a date.  James smiled, "You were going to ask us weren't you Remus," James asked poking his friend.  Remus gave a small smile, "Sure why not…let's go see the musical," he said.  

Caitlin looked happy but then frowned, "What about your friend Peter," she asked looking over her shoulder to see Peter eating a cupcake.  Peter blushed and finishing his cupcake he responded, "I…I…err…it's not like I have anyone to go with…so…if it's alright…I'll just…stay here," he said stuttering a bit.  Caitlin looked like she was about to protest but James shrugged, "Suit yourself," James said.  So the 2 couples and Remus began discussing what the musical would be like.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N:  REVIEW!!


	6. Shocking Appearences and Cloacked Figure

A/N: I decided to update once before my school term started.  Yeah…that means I won't be able to update as much.  Sorry about the long wait.  I have a lot of reasons one being writers block.  I know how I want this to end…I just don't know how to GET there.  Oh well no biggie…let's get this thing going!

Disclaimer:  If you recognize it, it's Rowling's!  If you don't…it's most likely mine…I would claim Remus or Sirius…but then I'd be attacked by all of their fans out their…and I don't need that…so…ON WITH THE STORY!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Caitlin, Sirius, James, and Lily sat on a bus stop bench watching Remus pace back and forth looking at his watch.  James looked down at his own watch then back up at Remus, "Remus…chill…it's only 6:55…she'll be here," James said.  Remus shot James a worried look then started pacing again.  Caitlin looked around at the muggles that were passing them, going into the theater, "Well…at least they aren't giving us weird looks," she said giving a worried glance to Remus.  Sirius smiled and put his arm over Caitlin, "Don't worry…Remus is always like this for a date.  Well I would assume…I've never seen him on one," Sirius said.  Remus glared at Sirius and was about to retort when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  Remus spun around and smiled, "Romulus," he said happily.  Sirius snickered but Caitlin elbowed him so it came out sounding like a choke.  Remus wasn't paying attention anymore…Rommie was there…she hadn't turned him down after all.  Rommie flicked Remus on the ear, he winced, "I told you…call me Rommie," she said smirking.  He smiled and put his arm over her shoulder.  She smiled at him and the two led the way into the theater.  

            They took their seats, which were pretty good actually.  They watched the play and enjoyed it thoroughly.  When it was over they got up to exit and walked out into the cool night air.  They were about to go down an alley and apparate to a coffee house when Sirius felt a tap on his shoulder.  He spun around and was greeted by an aged wizard with a long white beard and half moon spectacles.  "WHAT THE HELL…oh…Dumbledore…err…hi," Sirius stuttered.  Dumbledore chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling, "Enjoy the performance Sirius," Dumbledore asked.  Sirius nodded and smiled, "Yeah…it was great…err…what brings you to New York," Sirius asked.  Dumbledore smiled, "Many things Mr. Black…many things," Dumbledore said.  Remus, who had been following the conversation, noticed a dark look cross Dumbledore's face when he told Sirius why he was here, '_wonder why,_' Remus thought.  Dumbledore was probably there on some business about Voldemort…though he would never admit it.  It had never been proven that Voldemort had followers in America, but still.  

Remus shook his head and stepped forward, "Well it's good to see you Dumbledore…I'd like to introduce my date, Romulus or Rommie," Remus said pulling Rommie forward.  Rommie smiled and put out her hand, "So you're the famous Dumbledore," she said.  Dumbledore took her hand, "Good Evening Miss Romulus," he said then turned to Caitlin, who was standing nervously next to Sirius.  "Good Evening…and who is your date Sirius," Dumbledore asked kindly.  Caitlin stepped forward taking Dumbledore's hand and managed to introduce herself.   Dumbledore smiled at all of them and then noticed that Peter was not with them, "Where is Mr. Pettigrew," Dumbledore asked casually.  James shrugged his shoulders, "He couldn't get a date so he didn't want to come," he said.  Caitlin looked a little upset by the way James just shrugged it off but said nothing of it.  "Would you like to join us for some coffee," Lily asked the headmaster.  He nodded, "That would be nice," he said.  Caitlin and Rommie exchanged glances, it wasn't often one could dine with Dumbledore…not in America anyway.  So together they apparated back to the wizarding village of Franklin Cove to have coffee and talk about wizarding matters.

~*~

            It was the crack of dawn, though the trees in the forest you could see a black hooded figure moving through them.  The figure moved gracefully and with great care, so as not to crack any twigs.  The figure came to a clearing in the deep woods and stopped, the figure sensed someone.  Then suddenly a horde of more cloaked figures appeared, surrounding the first one.  Then from them stepped a tall dark man with red eyes, "How is your mission going," he asked in a hiss of a voice.  The first figure shivered, the figure was afraid of the voice but the figure regained it's composure and stated, "All is going as according to plan…I have gained his trust," the figure said in what you could easily tell was a feminine voice. 

The male leader nodded, "Good…we wouldn't want this to fail…you know what will happen if you do," he said his eyes narrowing.  The female figure turned her cloaked head, looking away, "Yes Dark Lord…I do," she said gulping down a cry of despair.  He smiled, "Good…then we understand…I want your mission completed before the next full moon," he said.  The female figure bowed, "I understand," she said and then stood up.  The male turned to walk out of the throng of followers but paused and turned back to face the girl, putting his cold hand into her hood and rubbing her cheek, "And do remember dear…you must not kill Wormtail…he is…of _importance_ to me," the male figure said and with that disappeared.  The throng then vanished as well leaving the cloaked female to her own devices.  

As soon as they were gone the figure collapsed to the forest floor and let out a despairing cry.  She cried for a while then wiped her tears away with the black sleeve of her cloak.  "I don't know what to do anymore," she said to herself.  "He's so kind…but…my family," she said and looked up at the trees.  "What am I to do…DAMMIT," she shouted and pounded the forest floor, sending the early morning birds to fly away, from her sudden outburst.

~*~

            Remus looked at the calendar on the wall, the 13th of June was marked with a big yellow circle and in it was written 'full moon.'  Remus sighed, he could feel it approaching, and it was already the 6th he knew soon he would start feeling horrible.  How could he possibly see Rommie again before that time?  Remus ran a hand through his hair, he could always TELL Rommie.  Of course then she would probably hate him and run.  "Shit…I haven't even told Lily's cousin yet…I wonder if Lily has," he asked himself out loud.  Sirius rolled over in his bed and mumbled, "Stop talking to yourself Remus…people will start to think your nutters," Remus chuckled, Sirius wasn't really one to talk about being 'nutters.'  Remus sighed again, "Still…I'll have to tell Caitlin eventually…I just hope she lets me continue to stay…it's not like I'll be in her house during the moon," he said and shivered.  He felt exhausted, well it was the crack of dawn so he had reason to be.  Remus stretched and then threw himself on his bed, falling asleep instantly and dreaming of Rommie the whole night…or morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N:  So what did you think?  Shocked to see Dumbledore there…well he'll be visit again.  Yes that was Voldemort in the clearing with the female figure…great suspense, eh?  I liked it!!  How do you think Caitlin should react to Remus's 'moon problem?'  I think I already know I just want to see what YOU think.  Anyway…I bet your dying for the next chapter…so am I…wonder what will happen.  Anyway, again, REVIEWS PLEASE!!  All flames, not that I've gotten any really, will be given to Sirius who likes to play with fire….*___* BURN BABY!  CIAO EVERYONE!


	7. Confessions of a Werewolf and Voldemort'...

Whoo!  It's another chapter!!  I actually this story is going to be shorter than I thought it was going to be…I was thinking it would be at least 20 chapters…but now I think it will barely reach 10.  However I think I'm planning a sequel story for Remus/Rommie.  *Winks* And don't worry...I don't want Remus to suffer either, he's so cute, so all will end some-what well.  I have this all planned out.  It's my other story, the Marauders Era; I'm worried about…it just doesn't look right to me…oh well!  Please read/review!

Disclaimer:  You know the drill .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Remus sighed and looked up at his 3 best friends and Lily, "So…what do you think," he asked.  Sirius shrugged and flopped down onto the bed, "Remus you don't have to tell Caitlin…I mean you could just use the excuse you used on us for…what…oh…3 years," Sirius said sarcastically.  Lily pulled up a chair and sat next to Remus and put an arm around his shoulder, "I'm sure she'll understand Remus…she'll accept it because I do…and like you said…it's not like your staying here during that time," she said trying to comfort him.

            Remus ran his hand through his hair, "Caitlin's not the only one I'm worried about," he said avoiding his friends' eyes.  All four looked at each other and announced, "Rommie."  Remus groaned and put his head in his hands, "Don't remind me," he said.

            Then there was a knock at the door and Caitlin came in, "Hey guys," she said then paused noticing their faces, "What's with the solemn looks," she asked.

            Remus stood, all eye turned to him, "Caitlin…you might want to sit down," she said.  Caitlin looked from Remus to Lily who nodded; Caitlin shrugged and flopped down next to Sirius.  Remus took a deep breath, "Caitlin…at the end of this week there will be a full moon," he said, his eyes avoiding everyone in the room.  "Yeah…so," she said looking from Remus to the others.

            Remus looked up at the ceiling and muttered something then back at Caitlin, "I'm a…werewolf," he said, saying 'werewolf' rather quietly.  Caitlin's mouth dropped and she fell off the bed, landing on top of James who had been sitting at the foot of the bed.  "Arg," James cried and Caitlin scrambled off of him and blinked rapidly, then stood up.  "What do you mean, 'I'm a werewolf!'  Lily…why didn't you tell me," Caitlin asked rounding on her cousin.

            Lily sighed and stood up, "And would you still have let us stay here if I had," she asked.  Caitlin bit her lip, turning a deep shade of red, and looked away, "N…maybe," she muttered sheepishly.  Remus looked to the door and sighed, goring towards it.

            "I'll be going then," he said about to twist the doorknob when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  "No Remus…I can't just kick you out…not because of that," Caitlin said quietly.  Remus looked relieved and turned back around to find his friends relived as well.

            He had hoped Caitlin would take it okay, at least she hadn't kicked him out.  Deep down he hoped Rommie would have the same reaction…if not better.

~*~

            Rommie looked down at the parchment in her hand again, then at her surroundings.  She sighed and went to knock at the door, when the door opened.  "Oh…Peter…hello," Rommie said as the door opened in front of her.  Peter looked nervous but gave her a small smile, "Hullo…Remus is back that way…I have to go," he said and walked past her.  Rommie noticed his hand go to his arm, as if feeling something no one could see.  She was about to say something but was interrupted by Remus, "Hey Rommie…what bring you here," he asked.

            Rommie blushed slightly, "I was wondering…if you wouldn't mind…and you can invite your friends if you want…but do you want to go camping with me Friday," she asked.  Remus grinned, "Yeah!  That sounds like fun," he said and invited Rommie in. 

            "What sounds like fu---oh hey Rommie," James said walking in, "Do any of you know where Peter went."  Rommie and Remus shrugged, "No idea," they said together.  They looked at each other then burst into laughter.  "What's so funny," Sirius asked coming in as well.  James shook his head and sighed, "You wouldn't understand Sirius," he said and walked out.  Sirius blinked and looked from the laughing couple to James walking out of the room, "What do you mean I wouldn't understand…DAMN IT JAMES GET BACK HERE," Sirius yelled running after James.

~*Later*~

            "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL," Remus yelled in fury, throwing the calendar across the room.  "Whoa…what's wrong mate," James asked dodging the calendar with ease (Quidditch reflexes of course).  Remus pounded his fist against the wall, "I have to cancel the camping trip with Rommie," he said shaking.  James looked down at the calendar, "Oh…THAT…well…we could reschedule the trip," James said going over to his friend.

            "What am I supposed to tell her," Remus said frustrated.  "Yeah I can't make it Rommie…I'm turning into a werewolf that night," he said, his comment oozing with sarcasm.  "I can't bring myself to tell her James…I just can't," he said and collapsed on the bed.  James ran a hand through his messy hair, "Listen Moony…if Rommie really love you…she'll accept your 'once a month problem.'" James said putting an arm around his friends shoulder.  Remus looked away from James, "I don't know Prongs…I just don't know…" he said and looked out the window as the sun set.

~*~

            Voldemort slapped the girl, sending her to the ground, "You incompetent little ingrate," he hissed.  The girl wiped the blood from her mouth, Voldemort hit hard for someone so scrawny, "I'm sorry my lord…I forgot…you told me to do it soon," she said.  Voldemort's red eyes narrowed and his fingers twitched for his want, "I told you he was a werewolf!  I told you there was a full moon this Friday and that to schedule it NEXT WEEK," he shouted

            He pulled out his wand and muttered the Crucio curse.  The girl dropped to the ground screaming in pain.  "You are to reschedule…owl him," he demanded over her screams.  He stopped the curse and the girl lay on the floor clutching to herself and breathing heavily.  He kicked her in the stomach, "Do I make myself clear," he asked stepping over her.

            She managed a 'yes' but tears were pouring down her cheeks.  She was alone in the room now; Voldemort had others to attend to.  She sat up and sobbed, "Remus."  She couldn't take it anymore…she had to see him she loved seeing him smile.

            "But," she muttered as she allowed herself to sit up against the wall, what would he do if he knew, he wouldn't understand why she had joined, she knew that much.  She was so weak, how could she have allowed herself to enroll in this mess.  Yet the strong part of her wanted to retaliate against Voldemort, and since she had met Remus that feeling had grown.  It didn't matter that he was a werewolf, it's not like she hadn't been with one before…her sister.

            That's what amazed her the most, Remus's happiness even though he became a monster once a month.  Her sister, Selene, had committed suicide exactly 2 years after she had been bitten, because she couldn't handle what she had become.  She had tried to support Selene, she had done everything for her…and yet in the end it wasn't enough and Selene took her own life.  What saddened her the most was she had been the one to find Selene's body, dangling from the support beam of her room.  

            After that…that was when Voldemort had found her, her will weak from the loss of her sister.  He had been comforting at first, his followers sending her and her family money and things.  Then he had come to her asking her to join, she had declined at first…but Voldemort knew how to manipulate.  He threatened her with the death of other family members, starting with her younger brother, Andy.  That was her breaking point; there was no way she could take another family member's death…not again

~*~

            Remus was just about to send Alethia out with an apology letter to Rommie when he saw a great horned owl at the window, pecking to get in.  He opened the window and the owl flew in, landing on the table.

            Remus took the letter from it and read:

Dear Remus,

            I'm so sorry Remus.  Something's come up…my sister's ill and I have to go see her.  I do hope we can re-schedule our camping trip.

Love, 

            Rommie

Remus had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach after reading the letter.  Why had Rommie sent a letter…he was the one that was supposed to be asking to reschedule?  

            "I hope her sist…wait…I didn't know she had a sister," he said.  It was then that he realized how little he knew about her and also how little she knew of him.  "Hey Remus what's that," Lily asked coming into the room.  Remus folded up the letter, "Rommie's sister is sick so we have to reschedule the trip," he said.    "Well…at least now you don't have to worry about the werewolf thing then," she said, Remus nodded.

            "Speaking of werewolves…where are we going for our little frolic Friday," Sirius asked sitting up from Remus's bed.  Remus shrugged, "Beats me…weren't there some woods near here," he asked.  James smiled, "I do believe there were Moony…I think that would be a perfect place to go…as long as we stay away from the school or the village.  Remus nodded solemnly, "Got that right," he said.  "This is going to be great…a night out abroad," Sirius said happily.  Peter looked nervous, "I hope there aren't any cats," he said.  Sirius snorted, "What the hell…you've been on countless adventures with a werewolf and you're worried about cats…honestly," he said.  The Marauders burst into laughter and Peter blushed.  "Well…only 4 more days guys," James said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: And so the plot thickens!! XD  I hope this chapter made sense…and I know I suck at keeping who the 'girl' is a secret…I'm just not good at that kind of thing.   Oh well…next chapter will probably be the actual full moon frolic.  I mean you can't have a marauders fic without the full moon adventure, RIGHT?  So now that you're done reading…how about a review or two?


	8. Leg Pains and Moonlight Frolics

AN: WHOOT!! LOOKIES ANOTHER CHAPTER!   I can't believe I've come this far on this story.  I'm far from done though.  I'm defiantly thinking of a sequel story for Rommie and Remus.  Yep Yep.  So I guess there isn't much more to say…let's get on with the story then!

~*~*~*~*~

            Remus gave Caitlin and Lily a hug and stepped back, "Don't worry…I'll be fine," he said to them.  It was nearing night and it was a full moon.  Remus could feel the pain beginning to start.  It seemed to always start in his left leg, of course that might have been because that was the leg where he had been bitten.  He shook his head, 'Must not think of the pain…it'll only make it worse,' he thought to himself.  He told himself that every month…it never helped.

            James was kissing Lily goodbye, they kissed for a while…as if this was the last time.  James broke away, "Alright...Bye Lils see you later," he said and kissed her again.  Lily smiled and looked from James to Sirius, "Be good you two…if you do anything…I WILL find out," she said glancing mostly at Sirius.  "What are you worried about…we'll be fine," Sirius said putting his arm around Caitlin's waist.  Remus noticed that they had gotten really close the past couple of days, he found it funny that they were all finding girls, 'Well…except for Peter…wonder where he is by the way,' Remus thought another pang shooting through his leg.  

            Remus winced and both Sirius and James looked over at him, "Your leg Moony," Sirius asked.  Remus nodded, "We better get going…I do believe the sun is setting," he said looking out at the window past Lily.  Sirius nodded then kissed Caitlin lightly, "Bye Kate," he said winking at her.  She smirked and waved bye, "See you later Siri," she said.  James and Remus snickered, "Siri," they mumbled together.  Sirius shrugged, "Works for me," he said and kissed Caitlin again.  The 3 guys then turned to leave as the girls shut the door behind them.

            "I wonder where Wormtail is…I haven't seen him for the past for days," James said tossing a rock into the air and catching it.  They were walking down the road toward the woods, where they would be staying the night…as animals of course.  Sirius shrugged, "Beats me…maybe he's out looking for girls…probably lonely cause we all have one," he said smirking at the thought of Peter picking up a girl.  Sirius smiled, "Yep…even our little Moony's got himself a girl…so how's it feel having your first girlfriend Moony," Sirius asked putting an arm over Remus's shoulder.  Remus pushed it off, "What do you mean FIRST…I remember in 4th year when you asked me for girl advice," he said.  James rolled his eyes, "Yeah Remus…you were a real ladies man back at Hogwarts…how many dates did you go on…7 in a total of SEVEN YEARS," he said him and Sirius bursting into laughter.  Remus glared at them, not in the mood for such jokes about his love life, "Yeah well at least I didn't spend my first 6 years of Hogwarts being an ass to Lily," he snapped.  

            James suddenly looked hurt and Remus mentally slapped himself, "I…I'm sorry James…you…you know how I get," Remus said looking at his friends hurt face and then at the ground.  James shrugged pushing his glassed back up and running a hand through his messy hair, probably trying to keep his cool, "It's alright Remus…really I know…we shouldn't mess with you tonight," James said.  They walked the rest of the way in somewhat awkward silence, the sun slowly setting in front of them

~*~

            James and Sirius sat on rocks in the middle of the clearing while Remus sat nearby on the ground.  They hated watching Remus suffer through so much pain.  He was on the ground breathing deeply, the sun had gone long before and the moon was rising slowly.  "Change…now," Remus muttered in an almost growl.  Sirius and James nodded; they could already see Remus's hair beginning to lengthen.  Sirius quickly changed into his black dog form and James changed into the famous stag. ((AN: Since they're in animagi form I will now refer to them by their nicknames)).  Padfoot whimpered slightly as Remus clutched himself trying to hold back the pain.  Prongs motioned for Padfoot to follow him out of the clearing; they would come back when Remus was done.

            Remus's leg was throbbing in pain but it was a dull comparison to the pain he felt all over.  He heard his back creak and pop as it twisted into the shape fit for a wolf.  He felt the strange sensation of his tail sprouting from him.  He felt his legs reverse positions as they did so he was forced on to all fours.  That part hurt the most, his legs, after that it was usually a bit easier, a bit.  He howled as his snout grew longer and his teeth grew into sharp fangs.  He was beginning to loose human consciousness; his senses were beginning to heighten as well.  After a few more minuets it was over.

            Moony looked around, he could smell the faint traces of Sirius and James in the air.  He growled, he had missed human fle- 'No,' the little human voice inside him exclaimed.  Moony shook his head, ruffling his fur, and trying to get back his human mind.  His head snapped up when he heard a twig snap and saw a stag and a shaggy black dog standing before him.  

            That seemed worse than before Padfoot 'said' to Moony, Prongs nodding in agreement.  It was weird how they communicated in animal form.  It wasn't really verbally…but it wasn't in you head either. 

::Flashback:: 

(AN: I thought it would be easiest to express this in a flashback form…just so you know and everything in ' ' is the animal talk thing)

            The Forbidden Forest was even creepier at night.  Moony looked around and shook his head and Padfoot bounded ahead of them like an idiot.  Obviously urging them deeper and deeper into the forest.  Wormtail sat atop Prong's antlers, quivering with fear.  Prong's rolled his deep brown eyes and followed close to Moony.  They soon came upon a clearing, covered in spider webs.  Wormtail squeaked and tried to make himself smaller in Prong's antlers.  

            Then there was a dog yelp as Padfoot jumped back.  A large spider was sitting in front of them, clicking its pincers.  "I smell the scent of a human…you are not animals," it said looking down at the 4 Marauders.  Padfoot growled and the spider narrowed its eight eyes, "You have wandered into my domain…you will make good food," the spider said and in an instant many more spiders scurried from everywhere.  They swarmed on Padfoot first, trying to bite him.  Padfoot wouldn't have it though and bit and scratched back.  Moony and Prongs fought back as well, there was no way they would be killed by a couple of spiders.

            They fought for a while with the large spiders and seemed to be winning, when the head spider got up and moved toward Padfoot.  Padfoot's back was turned at the time and only Prongs saw the oncoming attack and not knowing what to do he simply yelled PADFOOT MOVE YOUR ASS he said in what the later dubbed 'animatongue.'   Padfoot looked around for the voice, finding his own, What the hell he 'said' and jumped out of the way of the large spider.  

            In the ensuing chaos, Padfoot jumping out of the way had caused the spider to loose its balance and the Marauders were able to escape.  As they ran from the forest Padfoot tried the 'voice' thing again All right…what the hell is going on…I thought animals couldn't talk he said.  Well…I guess they can communicate with each other…we just don't notice…I mean they must since there is the whole communicating with Snakes thing Prongs spoke up.  Wormtail loosened his grip on Prong's fur, How come we never read anything about this in those books he asked squeaking as his 'voice' left him, This is weird.  No kidding…I wondered why you guys were always silent on our adventures Moony said slowing down his running.  What!  You mean you knew we could…well…I guess technically 'talking' would be the wrong word…but you knew we could COMMUNICATE! Padfoot exclaimed.  Werewolf since I was 5 Padfoot was all Moony replied with.  Well whatever…at least it will be easier to understand what the hell Padfoot is trying to tell us on our adventures…speaking of which…WHAT IN HELL WERE YOU THINKING DRAGGING US INTO A HUGE ASS SPIDER'S NEST Prongs exclaimed pawing the ground.  Padfoot glared I didn't know about the spider.

::End Flashback::

            The three wandered around for a bit picking up various scents.  Man…this forest is boring Padfoot said scratching behind his ear.  Yeah…where are all the magic creatures Prongs said and was hushed by a growl from Moony.  Moony Padfoot asked looking at his friend.  Human…female…smells familiar…KILL…no Moony said twitching an arguing with himself.  Oh shit…Prongs what are we going to do…if they find Moony Padfoot shivered.  Prongs stepped in front of Moony, Moony…calm yourself…Padfoot…find the human and chase them out he said his gaze staying on Moony.  Padfoot was about to run off but Moony leapt over Prongs and dashed off, Shit Prongs and Padfoot cursed and launched after Moony.  

            Moony bounded through the forest, following the scent of a human girl.  He came to a clearing and stopped, he could have sworn he smelled a human girl.  A growl came from nearby and Moony turned to find himself face to face with a real wolf.  Moony lowered his head and backed away, tail tucked between his legs, I'm…sorry he said to the wolf.  The wolf's growling stopped and she lifted her head.  

            Moony cocked his head to the side, those eyes…they looked…intelligent…like she wasn't a wild animal at all.  The wolf had black fur with silver specks throughout it.  The most stunning thing about the wolf was her ice-blue eyes; they seemed to look into Moony's very soul.  Moony shivered, he had felt that gaze before…but where.

            Your not a wolf the wolf said circling Moony her tail flicking back and forth, her eyes never leaving him.  Moony followed her, he could smell blood in the air…this wolf was injured, Your hurt he replied moving toward her.  She stopped and he saw her eyes flick to her side, It's nothing…who are you and what are you doing in my woods she asked glaring at him.  Padfoot and Prongs bounding into the clearing interrupted them.

            Moony you didn't…oh…err… Prongs stuttered seeing the wolf.  She narrowed her eyes at them and sniffed, You aren't real animals.  Moony sighed, My names' Moony…I'm a werewolf.  This is Prongs and Padfoot, they're animagi wizards he said Prongs and Padfoot eyeing the wolf suspiciously.  My name is…Luna she said, Padfoot noticed the hesitation on Luna, as if she had to think about it.  'Why can't Moony smell it…she doesn't smell like a real animal either…and where was that human smell coming from,' Padfoot thought to himself.  Luna turned walking carefully, Now…if you don't mind…I would like to be left alone she said curling on the ground.

            Prongs looked at Padfoot and both nodded, something wasn't right here.  Moony looked reluctant to leave; there was an air of familiarity around the wolf…but how!  Let's go Prongs said nudging Moony with his antlers.  Prongs and Padfoot turned to leave but Moony hesitated, Luna…who- he was cut off because Prongs had nudged him again.  Moony turned to leave as well and together the three set off to find more fun.

Luna watched them leave then started licking her wounds, Be careful…Remus she whispered to herself.

~*~*~*~*~

AN: I'm sure all of you can guess who Luna is…I suck at keeping things secret.  *sarcastically* And I wonder where Peter could be .  Anyway…I hope you liked this chapter…PLEASE REVIEW! AND BE NICE! 


	9. Moony makes Pancakes

AN: Personal Replies this time! 

PrincessEilonwy:  I'm glad you like it.  I wish I didn't have to make them so dense…but I don't want them to find out…not yet.  I really wasn't planning on killing Caitlin…well it might have crossed my mind but I can't bring myself to kill off good guys ^__^  And of course they care if Peter is disappearing…they just don't feel it's right to confront him is all…they figure he's going and seeing the sights or something.

Meee:  Well the 'leg' is from where she got 'injured' by you-know-who.  Won't go into anymore detail on that though!

Bluefeather: Thanks ^__^ Hope you like this chapter as well

  
  
~*~*~*~*  
              
            "YOU WERE WITH HIM AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING," Voldemort yelled at the girl in front of him.  She scoffed, a brave thing to do to Voldemort, but she was reaching the end of her rope, "You try and attack a werewolf while a human and then we'll talk," she retorted coolly.   Voldemort grabbed her and flung her against the wall, "Listen I don't have time for your silly games anymore, you either get the werewolf or die trying," he said anger burning in his red eyes.  

The girl quivered trying to fight him off, failing miserably.  Voldemort laughed at her attempts and dropped her.  Without turning he spoke to the man behind him, "Is everything ready Pettigrew," he asked.  Peter shivered at the Lord speaking to him but managed to mutter a yes.  "What are you planning," the girl asked glaring up at Voldemort.  Voldemort looked down at her and smirked, "Those eyes…so rebellious…so much like your sister's…well before she died that is," he said coldly.  The girl's glare hardened, she was not going to allow herself to cry in front of him, not now.  "Now I'll leave you two to plan…I want that camp trip scheduled for tomorrow night or else" he said and disappereated out of the room.

The girl grabbed Peter and flung him against the wall, "What the hell is your problem…what are you doing working for the Dark Lord," she growled at him.  Peter squirmed, he knew this would come but he hadn't been prepared for it, "You should know why…he…he's so powerful…how…how could I refuse," he asked quivering.  The girl glared, "That's no excuse you're betraying your friends…I would give anything…ANYTHING to have friends like you have…but you Pettigrew are throwing it out the window," she said loosening her grip on Pettigrew.  He took this opportunity to change into a rat and scurried away.  "Get back here you bastard," she said throwing a rock at his scurrying rat form.  There was a squeak of fright and then all was quite. 

            The girl sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Well then…I guess I have to reschedule our camping trip…maybe I can find an excuse to kill Pettigrew while I'm there," she said and disappereated out of the room as well.

~*~

            The owl came that afternoon, Remus was still recovering from the full moon so Caitlin opened the letter, "It says she wants to know if we can camp tomorrow night," Caitlin said looking over at Sirius who was sitting at the edge of Remus's bed playing wizard chess,  "Checkmate Padfoot," Remus said moving his queen in front of Sirius's king.  "Dammit…what'd you say Kate," Sirius asked looking up.  Caitlin held up the letter, "Rommie, she wants to know if we can go camping tomorrow."  

Sirius looked to Remus, "You up to it buddy," he asked smirking.  Remus studied the chessboard for a minuet then looked up at Sirius, "Yeah I think I'll manage," Remus said smiling.  Sirius looked to Caitlin, "Well it's settled then, tell her we'll meet her at the woods tomorrow night," he said and then turned back to the chessboard, "So Moony, up for another match," he asked a glint in his eyes.  Remus chuckled, "You want to loose again," he asked and Sirius pouted.  "I have a good feeling about this match," he said and the proceeded to move his pawn to spaces forward, and the game began.

James and Lily were glad that Rommie had decided to meet them the next night.  Lily was a little worried at first that Remus wouldn't be up for it but James assured her saying, "Don't worry Lily, last night wasn't as bad as usual, he'll be fine," and he was.   The next morning came and everyone awoke to find Remus making pancakes in the kitchen. 

"YES, MOONY MADE PANCAKES," Sirius shouted happily taking at least 5 off of the pile of pancakes Remus had made.  Remus smiled, "I hope you don't mind Caitlin…I figured a good breakfast would help me recover…but I made a bit too much," Remus said smiling as he flipped over a pancake to let the other side cook.  Caitlin smiled and helped herself to a pancake, "Not at all Remus…I can't cook anyway so it's a nice change of pace," she said and drowned her pancakes in maple syrup.  Sirius spread peanut butter on his pancakes then drowned them in chocolate, Lily grimaced, "Sirius that's disgusting," she said sitting as far away from Sirius as possible.

Sirius just grinned and started eating, "Dey arr not," Sirius said his mouth full of chocolate peanut butter covered pancakes.  James whacked him up-side the head and sat across from him, "You git no talking with your mouthful."  Sirius swallowed, "Yes mother," he replied and Caitlin giggled taking a bite out of her pancake.  Remus poured some coffee for everyone and then settled down next to them.  Peter came in soon after that and settled himself next to Caitlin and helped himself as well.  

"Morning Peter…where've you been," Sirius asked after finishing two of his pancakes.  Peter took a sip of his coffee, "Oh no where really, just taking in some more sights," he said and then took a bite out of his pancake.

So the date was set.  The time was made.  Everything would change that night, nothing would ever be the same.  

AN: Well I hope you like this chapter…it was kind of short that's because I want the camp thing to be it's own chapter.  I'm defiantly gonna write a sequel and Rommie will defiantly be in that…I might bring Caitlin into the sequel as well…who knows.  REVIEW!


	10. Enter the Campsite

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the great Rowling…everything else is mine!

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Rommie apparated onto the camp grounds at around 5 o'clock.  The scene was perfect.  A little clearing in the middle of a forest far from the lights of the Big Apple, "I just hope I gave adequate directions to them," she said aloud, at that moment who should appear but Sirius and James themselves.  Rommie raised an eyebrow in question, "Uhm…aren't Remus and the others coming," she asked.

            James and Sirius smirked, "Of course…we left early to," James began but was cut off as an angry Lily apparated behind him.  "James Potter you have some explaining to do…get back here and help us with the luggage," she said and grabbed James's arm, apparating them both back to Caitlin's apartment.  Rommie sighed, "Guess she forgot about you Sirius," she added.  Sirius smiled, rather pleased with himself.

            "Well…what can ya' do," he said nonchalantly and looked around at the camp grounds, "So this is the spot…pretty nice."  Rommie smiled, "Glad you like it Sirius…you might be sleeping outside tonight," she said pulling out a small piece of gum from her pocket.  

            "Can I have some," he asked.  Rommie shook her head, "This is the tent silly…I transfigured it for easy travel," she said putting the gum on the ground and transfiguring it back into a large tent.  Sirius smiled, "You're pretty good Rommie," he said inspecting the tent.  He was interrupted by a pop and looked up to see Remus, Caitlin, Lily, and James; who was loaded down with bags. 

            "Oy where's Peter," Sirius asked.  Remus shrugged, "We have no idea, he left shortly after we started packing," he didn't notice Rommie glancing towards the forest worriedly.  "Well he knows where the camp is so I guess we shouldn't worry about it," Caitlin added setting a cooler down and summoning up a fire, "Nice camp site by the way Rommie," Rommie shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled, "Thanks."

            James set the bags in the tent and Sirius started making hamburgers on the open fire.  "Sirius…you're going to burn them," Remus said as Sirius put another patty on the makeshift grill.  "Ah, have no fear Remus…this is easy," he said and went to flip the patty with his wand.  Unfortunately Sirius wasn't paying to much attention and accidentally sent the patty flying across the campsite and landing on James's head, "AHHH," James shouted as the hot burger landed on his messy hair.  "Heh-heh-heh…opps," Sirius said getting up and running away before James could get him.

            Remus sighed, "Honestly," he transfigured a nearby twig into a spatula and flipped the burgers.  Rommie giggled, "I didn't know you could cook Remus," she said kneeling next to him and watching him flip the burgers.  Remus blushed, "It's one of my few talents…something I've always been better at that Sirius or James," he said flipping another burger.  He didn't add the fact that he cooked because his parents had died shortly after he went to Hogwarts and that he had been made to fend for himself.  

Sirius smiled, "Of course you're a better cook Remus…one of us has to be," he said putting an arm over his friends shoulder.  Remus smirked, "Yes…and we all know you are far too lazy to cook for yourself," he said, causing Rommie to laugh.  Sirius coughed, "Well…if you want to put it that way," he said and ducked as James shot a spell at him.  "Oy what'd I do now," he asked.  James smirked, "You threw that hot burger at me THAT'S what you did Black," he said flicking his wand menacingly.  Sirius pouted, "Ah…don't be a spoil sport Potter…it's all in good fun," he said standing up.  They heard Lily sigh nearby, "Here we go again," she said.

            Remus did the only thing he could do, before this broke out into a fight, "Who's hungry," he asked, summoning up some plates and toppings for the burgers.  That got Sirius's and James's attention as they both jumped for plates.  Caitlin rolled her eyes, "Honestly…you two and your stomachs," she said, exchanging glances with Lily who was smiling.  

            They sat down on some logs to eat, Sirius by Caitlin, Lily by James of course, and Remus on a log next to Rommie, who was looking up at the quickly darkening sky.  "What are you thinking about," he asked her in a soft whisper.  Rommie sighed, should she tell him, tell him she knew, she shook her head and looked back to Remus, "It's nothing…I don't get a view like this very often…it's a nice change," she said, pushing those dark thoughts out of her head.  Remus smiled, "You're right…I haven't seen a clear sky like this in quite awhile," he said and looked to Rommie, noticing she had snuggled closer to him.

            Rommie took in his scent, he smelled of an unknown cologne and the wind, she smiled, "Remus…I," she was cut off by a shout.  "No way…Spiderman could EASILY beat Superman," James said fixing his second burger.  Sirius scoffed, "Not after what I saw in those comics of yours James…Superman could squash Spidey," he said in a challenging tone.  "How old are you two again," Lily asked, disbelievingly.  "We're having a discussion here Lils…keep out," Sirius snapped.  Lily glared at him, "Honestly you two are acting like a couple of 2nd years," she said.  Sirius then scoffed, looking disbelievingly at Lily, "I resent that remark Lily," he said in fake emotional hurt.  Caitlin giggled, "Oh Lily…you and I both know they're acting more like 1st years," she said and Sirius turned to her.  "First years, eh…that does it," he said lunging at her and pinning her to the ground, then commenced to tickle her.  "EEP GET OFF ME," she shouted squirming underneath him.  Lily sighed,  "Honestly," she said rubbing her temple.

            Remus shook his head, "Sirius you prat…is that anyway to treat a lady," he asked.  Rommie looked up from her spot of Remus's shoulder, "So how DO you treat a lady Remus," she asked innocently.  Remus couldn't help but blush, and all movement stopped, "Yes Remus…do teach me how I should go about treating 'said' lady," Sirius added getting off of Caitlin.  Remus turned his head; "Well…" he began but was interrupted by a loud pop and Peter standing in the middle of the fire.  

            "YOW," he shouted jumping out of it.  'Nice timing,' Remus thought and felt Rommie fall back onto his shoulder.  "You should watch where you apparate mate," Sirius said, extinguishing the flames on Peter's pants leg.  Peter looked faint, "Right," he said collapsing onto a spare log.  James raised an eyebrow, "Everything okay Peter," he asked.  Peter nodded; he could feel Rommie giving him a cold stare but ignored it.  "So then…now that Peter's joined us…I say we tell some ghost stories," Sirius said happily.  Peter shivered, "Do…we have to," he asked timidly.  James patted him on the back, "Course we do Pete…it's a part of the camping experience," he said, a wicked smile crossing his face.  Remus sighed, "I know that look…James…you aren't going to tell THAT story are you," he asked.  James feigned innocent, "I don't know WHAT you're talking about Remus…do you know Sirius," he asked turning to his equally 'innocent' partner.  

            Sirius, who had a smile identical to James, shook his head, "Not a clue mate," he said.  Remus groaned, it was going to be a long night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN:  I'd like to thank all my reviewers once again…I've hit the big 3-0 for reviews…let's rejoice!! XD

Any who, the next chapter will probably be longer…this one was mostly fluff but who cares right.  More action next chapter as all hell breaks loose at the campsite!!  Come back soon!


	11. Rommie Confesses

Hours later everyone lay asleep in the tents. Well almost everyone. "Can't sleep Rommie," Remus asked stepping out of the tent he shared with James, Peter, and Sirius. Rommie looked up and smirked, "I see I'm not the only one suffering from insomnia," she said sarcastically and turned back to the fire. Remus sat down beside her, "Rommie...is something bothering you," he asked. Rommie didn't take her eyes off the dancing flames, "Sort of," she said.  
  
Remus looked up at the sky, a waxing crescent hung above them, "You like the moon," Rommie asked. Remus didn't say anything, so Rommie continued, "My sister...I guess I never told you I had a sister," she said, realizing Remus was giving her a surprise look. "I don't mention her often...you see she died a few years ago. She hated the moon," Rommie said staring up at the moon with a dreamy look. "She would always glare at it...like it was her sworn enemy," Rommie said chuckling. Remus put his arm over Rommie's shoulder, "I understand," he said and was taken a back to here her sobbing.  
  
"Rommie what's...wrong," he asked. Rommie sniffed, "I'm not who you think I am...Remus," she said and then sat bolt up right, "Quiet...listen," she said in a whisper. Remus listened, at first all he could hear was the gentle crackling of the wood in the fire, then he picked up the sound of branches snapping under feet, "Rommie...what's wrong," Remus asked about to stand up. Rommie held him by his arm, "Quite...you can't let them know you heard them. Listen to me...wake up the others...tell them to scatter all right," Rommie said standing up slowly. Remus looked at her strangely but said nothing, 'What is going on,' he thought. "Now," she whispered in an urgent tone. Remus complied.  
  
He woke the others; Peter looked extremely worried and kept looking at Rommie in disbelief. The others were far more curious, "What's going on," Lily asked as she came out of her tent with a sleepy Caitlin. Rommie looked determined, "Do you all have your wands," she asked. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her, "What are you talking about," he asked. "I don't have time to explain...you all have to leave...now," she said. James was about to ask something when a shout was heard, "CRUCIO." Everyone's eyes widened and they ran.  
  
Rommie grabbed Remus, "You with me," she mouthed and ran like hell. Remus soon lost the sound of his friends and was beginning to wonder how Rommie had known someone was sneaking up on them. Rommie stopped in a clearing and looked around, she then turned to Remus, "Remus...I'm sorry," she said her eyes pleading. Remus blinked, suddenly he knew, she was somehow associated with Voldemort...she had used Remus to get to Lily and James, "No," he said in a chilling tone. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her, "Tell me it isn't true," he asked.  
  
She lowered her head, "I can't deny it Remus. I...I worked for Voldemort," she said. Remus cussed and tightened his grip, he stared her down, "Why," was all he asked. Rommie sighed, tears shining in her eyes, "He...he blackmailed me...he told me he would keep my sister safe if I joined him...he said he wouldn't let others kill her...I later found out he was a lying bastard," she said. Remus narrowed his eyes, "How can I believe you...wait...why would someone want to kill your sister," Remus asked.  
  
"She was a werewolf...like you," she said. Remus blinked, "How did you...know," he asked. Rommie looked Remus in the eye, "Voldemort told me...he said I was the only one who could pull off hanging around 'scum' such as yourself. I don't see you as scum...I saw you as brave...you didn't do what my sister did," she muttered. Remus wanted to ask, but the conflicting emotions inside him stopped him, he couldn't decide whether to hate her or admire her, "She...killed herself. She couldn't handle the pain of being a werewolf...even with my support. She took her own life and I found her hanging from the rafters, and Voldemort grinning underneath her limp body. At first I thought he had hung her, but I realized that wasn't his style...she had killed herself," Rommie said, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
Remus went to hug her but Rommie pushed him away, "Don't. Remus...I can't be with you. Voldemort knows I betrayed him...I was the one who led him to the campsite...I've been giving him information all along...though there is one thing he doesn't know," she said. Remus looked sad and Rommie sobbed, "Please...don't look at me like that...I wish I could stop Voldemort. He's gotten to be too powerful. He's after James and Lily...that's why he wanted me to be with you...the problem is...he didn't account on me actually falling in love with you," Rommie said. "Rommie...please...come with me...I can help you clear your name...you can be part of the Order and," Remus started but was cut off as Rommie put a finger to his lips. "Hush. I need to lay low for awhile," she said and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
All time seemed to stop for the few minuets they were embraced, Rommie pulled away, "There's one more thing Remus...I have to warn you about Pe," but she was cut off as a shout was heard. Remus spun around, "We have to go," he said and grabbed Rommie's wrist. Rommie jerked away, "You go...I can handle this...be careful...I'll see you again," she said and changed into a white wolf. Remus blinked, but the wolf nipped at him and he nodded, understanding he had to go. He ran blindly into the forest, from the fading howls of Rommie.  
  
'I wonder what she was going to warn me about...I'll talk to James about it...maybe he'll know," Remus told himself as he ran.  
  
~*~ END ~*~  
  
AN: Yeah updates. Hmm...I'm not too satisfied with the chapter....so I'll probably retype it later. Review please. 


End file.
